It is common practice for retailers to store and/or display relatively expensive items of merchandise on or within a merchandise security device, such as a security display (e.g. alarming stand), security fixture (e.g. locking hook, shelf, cabinet, etc.) or security packaging (e.g. merchandise keeper). Regardless, the security device stores and/or displays an item of merchandise so that a potential purchaser may view, and in some instances, interact with the item before making a decision whether to purchase the item. At the same time, the item is secured on or within the merchandise security device so as to prevent, or at least deter, theft of the item. The value of the item, however, may make it an attractive target for a shoplifter despite the presence of a merchandise security device. A determined shoplifter may attempt to detach the item from the security display or to remove the item from the security fixture or from within the security packaging. Alternatively, the shoplifter may attempt to remove the all or a portion of the security device from the display area along with the item.
In the case of a secure display or fixture, the security device is oftentimes firmly attached to a support, such as a pegboard, wire grid, horizontal bar rack, slatwall (also known as slatboard), wall, table, desk, countertop or like structure. In some instances, the security device is secured to the support using a mechanical lock mechanism.